


Road Trip

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Total silliness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

 

**Title: Road Trip**  
 **Author: missthingsplace**  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Total silliness!  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: 15 - ish No smut, just suggestion.  
  
 **Written for day 15 of the Horizonssing challenge.**

 

  
**A/N I have no idea where this road is in relation to Cardiff and therefore may have taken liberties with it!**

 

They had been called out in the early hours of the morning by PC Andy, something odd was afoot in Crickhowell. Someone had called the police and Andy and his partner had been sent out, but the instant they had got there Andy knew it was something for Torchwood to handle and phoned Jack's mobile.

He was a little surprised when a very sleepy sounding Ianto answered and it threw him off for a minute, but when Ianto demanded whoever was there to speak before he went back to sleep he found his voice again. 

'I need you, Torchwood to come out to Crickhowell, you really need to see this.'

'Can't it wait? Hang on a min.'

Andy listened to what was going on at the other end of the phone.

'Jack, wake up. Now Jack. Oooh, no Jack stop it, get off. Oh yeah, right there .... mmmmm ... No, Jack stop, Andy's on the phone.' 

He heard a sleepy disgruntled moan. 'Andy?'

'Jack, sorry did you wake you?' The hint off amusement clear in Andy's voice.

'What is it Andy?'

'Oh you need to see this, just get here okay.'

'Okay.'

Andy cut the call and chuckled to himself.

'Now where was I?' Jack said running a hand over Ianto's hip.

Ianto slapped it away. 'Later Jack, get dressed. I'll go call the others, tell them to meet us at the hub.'

*

Some thirty minutes later they were on their way to Crickhowell in the SUV. Jack driving with Ianto in the seat next to him, the other three in the back yawning their heads off in the darkness, why did these things always happen in the early hours of the morning. 

Toshiko had been roused from a lovely dream involving Johnny Depp and a tub of ice cream, Gwen had been cuddled up on the sofa with Rhys watching the end of a late night movie and Owen was, he thought just about to get lucky with a blonde he'd been chatting up in a bar.

Ianto had been dozing in his seat when he suddenly woke up.

'Where are we Jack?'

'On the road between Tredegar to Crickhowell, we'll be there soon.'

Ianto glanced back at the others, they were all asleep, Tosh was leaning on Gwen's shoulder, Gwen was leaning on Owen's and he was leaning against the door. Ianto smiled to himself as he slid his hand onto Jack's thigh and squeezed gently. Jack glanced over at him, a little surprised.

'They're asleep.' Ianto stated.

'Ah.' Jack grinned as Ianto slid his hand higher and dipped between his thighs.

'Ummm, Ianto as much as that feels wonderful I fear I may crash the car.'

'Really Sir?' His hand now stroking along Jack's crotch feeling the hardness beneath.

Jack let out a low groan while trying to keep his mind focused on the road.

There was a cough from the back seat. 'I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing Teaboy?'

Ianto moved his hand as fast as humanly possible and use it, along with his other to over his own excitement.

'Nope.'

'Good.' Owen replied, not at all convinced.

As they neared Crickhowell they could see a bright blue glow in the sky.

'Did Andy actually say what it was?' A new awake Gwen asked.

'All he would say was that we had to see this.' Jack replied.

The closer they got, the brighter the glow. It seemed to be pulsating into the sky, they spotted the police car and pulled over behind it. Andy climbed out the car to meet them with a daft look on his face.

'Well? This better be good?'

'Follow me, no you won't need your guns, they're not dangerous by the look of them.'

They followed him through the hedgerow and into the field beyond and stood stunned at the sight before them.

'Beautiful.' Toshiko signed.

'Yep.' Agreed Ianto.

'What are they?' Gwen asked.

'Aliens, duh.' Replied Owen right before she slapped him on the arm.

There were maybe a dozen or so of them, humanoid in appearence, in that they had a head, body and arms, but thats where the resemblence ended. They didn't seem to have legs, it seemed like their bodies just merged with their clothes, all floaty in the night air below their waists. Their skin glowed an irridesent blue, which explained the light as they floated a foot or so above the ground.

'What are they doing?' Toshiko uttered.

They were flitting between each other, hands carressing each other arms as faces in passing.

'I think it's some kinda mating ritual.' Jack answered.

'You have to make everything about sex don't you?' Owen groaned.

'No really, it's what they're doing, I'm sure.'

'So what do we do now, just leave them to get on with it?' Gwen asked.

'I don't think they want us to join in.' Ianto muttered, rolling his eyes.

This time he was on the end of a slap.

'I meant, do we have to capture them?' She glared.

'No, I think we can just leave them be.' Jack answered. 'We should go.'

They all agreed but were transfixed by the show in front of them, it was as Toshiko had said, beautiful.

'Oh sod this, it's bloody freezing out here and it's 3am in the morning, lets get the hell out of here.' Owen said, starting to make his way back to the SUV. There was a huge cracking noise in the slience as Owen stepped on a fallen, rotting branch. 'Shit!'

The beings were startled and panicing, flitting around faster than before. The team drew their weapons automatically and waited for whatever was going to happen. They didn't need to worry, all the beings one by one vanished into the night sky in a blink of an eye and darkness surrounded them.

'Well, that's that sorted then. Home?' Ianto asked.

'Sounds good to me.' Gwen said catching up with where owen had stopped when he stood on the branch and walking with him. 

'Shame.' Toshiko said before turning to follow them.

Jack was gazing up into the sky when Ianto slipped his hand into his. 

'Come on, home, back to bed, sleep.' Ianto tugged on his arm.

'Home yes, bed yes, sleep ... no.' Jack replied as he kissed Ianto soundly before they headed back to the SUV and the others.

The End.


End file.
